ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Violatchi
Violatchi (ビオラっち Bioratchi), also known as My Friend (マイ·フレンド Mai Furendo) by Melodytchi and the Girl of the Violin (バイオリンの女の子 Baiorin no onnanoko) is originally a character from Tamagotchi!. She is initially a reccuring character during her appearence in FC: The Spirals of the Mountains but the status is later changed to a secondary character in her later appearences. She is later a main character in the Future Heroes Series. She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She is born simultanously with the Melody Violin as it's spirit during it's creation. When it was given to Melodytchi when she was young by the Melody Queen, the violin she lives in was named My Friend, with Melodytchi unaware that a Tamagotchi lives in the aforementioned violin. One day, she left the vioiln, initially though that Melodytchi cared more about her Tama Friends than her. This causes the Melody Violin not to make any sound, leaving Melodytchi upset. Once the Tama Friends head for Melody Land, Melodytchi encounters My Friend, whom she quicly recognizes once she hums to the song Happy Heart. The next day,once they reach a small house, Melodytchi attempts to cheer her up by playing the violin, but this leaves her upset even more, knowing that the violin did not make any sound because of her. Melodytchi told her to wait and call out her name. Shocked that Melodytchi knows who she is, she break into tears and approaches her. Explaing the reason she left the violin, Melodytchi told her that she cared about the violin and she doesn't want it damaged. Once she apologizes for the misunderstanding, the two reconcile with My Friend suddenly evolving. She then went back inside the violin as it changes to white with an additional heart. Present Life Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains One week prior to the series,the reconfiguration of the universes caused her to revert to her young child self. more coming soon... Present Life Friendychi is rather shy, timid, cowardly, sensitive and pessimistic. Due to her timidity, she is not familiar with combat and oftenly hides with anyone she first met. Because of her cowardice, she easily gets scared, in some cases, she runs away from the enemy (albeit comically) or in another case, it also unleashes her sonic scream. There are a few times she resorts to tricks and sneaky tactics. Her pessimitism is also the reason she thinks very negative, though this is actually an advantage to her (examples: immune to the effects of the Pero Pero Fruit, not seeing illusions created by The Illusion-ator). She has a fear of spiders, though this is later cured by Spiritchi via shock teraphy. However, she can be brave if it's to help Melodytchi and her friends. She desired to be stronger like her best friend Spiritchi, though her cowardice and timidity oftenly gets in her way. She is a naïvete, which is also a disadvantage to herself, including the fact that it easily lets her be deceived. Due to her naïve nature, she is oftenly seen as a child by her team-mates, with the exception of Selena and Spiritchi, though this is later dropped as of the FHS' penultimate episode in the first half. She is seen as a crybaby on a few occasions, albeit comically; examples that when she injured her own leg, she cried so loud that the entire Earth can hear it. Another time is when she tries to buck an apple tree, resulting in an extreme pain and making her cry very loud. Ther ehave been a few times she cried in a serious tone. Despite this, she is, a very kind and caring Tamagotchi. She cares for everyone in her team, most definitely her best friend, Spiritchi. She gain enough courage to actually defend her friends. After the timeskip, she gained newer courage in training and through her desires to protect her friends and the world. Due to this, she is no longer a pessimist, crybaby and naïve. Her cowardly nature is now limited to encountering unforseen circumstances; rollercoaster rides, ghost stories, ect. She is less shy and timid as of her later appearances in the 2nd half of FHS. Her newfound bravery also make her formidable in combat and facing enemies. Despite her newfound bravery, she still retains the immunity advantage of her pessimist nature from the first half. In addition to her newfound bravery, she had gained an agressive personality, one of the examples that she hits Selena on the head to stop her from indirectly doing something that might hurt her or giving an angry glare to Berry during New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Movie: Christmas in Peril. Physical Appearence Young Child Her skin is pink while her face is peach. She also wears a heart burrete on the upper left side of her head and a pink hat with squirly lines and a music note on the center. The hat has a long extension on the right side and a heart at the bottom. She also wears a light pink dress with strings to resemble a vioilin string She remains the same during the Heroes' Ideal Series. Post-EPnFUS During the Future Heroes Series, her face is ovalish and sports two rebens connected to the hearts on each side of her face. Her dress is coloured light pink. She still wears her pink hat. After the timeskip, she wears a maroon-coloured bolero identical to the one Moriritchi had. She wear this over her dress. She is first seen with this design during the second FHS crossover movie. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a bagpack. Relationships to be added... Background Information *Her character song is Real Action and Action Zero (alongside Spiritchi). *She is heavily redesigned in the Extended PnF Universe Series and the Future Heroes Series. **Younger Violatchi is redesigned with a circular head, her hat also bears a music note, her eyes are circular and slightly shorter body. Her dress lacks the small heart. The extension on her hat is moved from the left side to the right side (sometimes it's seen on both sides in her sideviews for unknown reasons). This design gave her more chibi appearance. **Violatchi's design in the FHS mostly resembles her Tamagotchi! design (including the oval-shaped head and the heart-connected ribbons), with the exception that she lacks a collar protector, her dress is almost the same as her younger self and she still wears her hat from when she was younger. She also lacks any blushed cheeks. The position of her ribbons are moved upward and there is only one heart connected to them at each side of her head. Once again, this design gave her more chibi appearance. **In both of her designs, she now has eye designs almost similar to Melodytchi. **Likewise, scenes from Episode 119 and 120 of Tamagotchi! is re-animated with Violatchi's Extended PnF Universe Series design used as a flashback in Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds and the FHS. Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters